


Soulmate

by junko



Series: Scatter and Howl [63]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/pseuds/junko
Summary: Still reeling from Byakuya's term of endearment, Renji tries to make it through the rest of the Kuchiki Clan dinner.





	Soulmate

_Soulmate_.

Renji couldn’t quite get over it. He kept saying the word, quietly to himself, letting the sounds of it roll over and over in his mind. 

Shinobu had attempted to direct the dinner conversation to something safer, but it seemed that everything was fraught. Even talk of the weather made Byakuya’s hackles rise, because it naturally led to discussions of flowers in bloom--though no one was stupid enough to bring up plums, thank the gods--and the impending Hanami. 

“We absolutely can not risk the travel to court,” Byakuya was saying. “Having it here would require double the current bodyguards. We can not ask our Division to involve themselves any further in clan business than they already have.”

Renji gulped down a mouthful of rice to say, “Yeah, but we’re talking about your cherry orchard. Half my guys would give their left arm to see your estate in full bloom. Offer ‘em holiday pay and I’d have more volunteers than we’d know what to do with.”

“There, you have it, my dear nephew,” Masama said primly. “Even though I can barely understand a word your lieutenant grunts, it appears even he can see a solution to the Hanami problem.”

Byakuya shot Renji a dark look. 

Renji raised his eyebrows in response. Was he not supposed to have offered the Division? Was there some reason Byakuya didn’t want to hold a viewing at his estate? Obviously, with the clan war being in an uneasy detente, things would be tense. But, wasn’t it better to throw open the doors as a show of strength, to say ‘come, I have nothing to fear from you and your assassins’?

Letting out a small breath, Byakuya turned to Hirako. “I imagine your father will be on his way here, at any rate, to demand your freedom. I supposed greeting him with a party instead of an army has a certain… appeal. Are you planning on being troublesome?”

“I want to finish Academy.” Hirako’s face crumpled into a petulant frown. 

“I need you to be on my side in this, cousin,” Byakuya said quietly. His eyes downcast, he stared into the depths of the sake bowl he held in both hands. “Your father forbid you to attend Academy. He now wants to control the clan in my stead. He has stooped to kidnapping and invading the Seireitei to attack my property, which caused your betrothed much harm. Your father will not be your ally, if he wins this war. If you submit to being my hostage at this time, I will make sure your studies continue here in the Gotei. When it is safe, I will return you to Academy.”

“When it is safe,” Hirako repeated. “Answer me truly, Byakuya. Will it ever be safe?”

_Don’t lie to her_ , Renji thought hard in Byakuya’s direction, while keeping his mouth clamped shut.

Byakuya glanced up to meet Hirako’s eyes. “A time will come, I truly believe, when it will be safe enough. If your father will not bend in this matter, I will be forced to eliminate him. I would prefer not to have to murder my grandfather’s brother, and so I beg your patience.”

Well, shit. Put that way, it was kind of a no-brainer. Hirako, however, remained silent and brooding, so Renji asked, “What’s your dad’s plan, anyway? I mean, you must have heard something at some point. Let’s say he actually got what he wanted, what was he gonna do with the Sixth?”

When Hirako remained silent, Aunt Masama cleared her throat primly. She was dressed casually--for her, only a three or four layer kimono. She had gone for a Hanami theme, pink petals drifted across her silvery silks. She was a riot of color among the black of the Gotei uniforms he and Byakuya wore, and Hirako's simple cadet reds. The only other one in kimono was Shinobu, and he had opted for something somber… possibly being aware of the impending anniversary of Hisana’s death. 

“I suspect the plan was to divest, or, perhaps, at one point, to give it over to your Third, Miisho Ōta,” Masama said thoughtfully. “Something I suspect I unwittingly gave him when I arranged that first marriage contract.” She plucked a piece of fish deftly in her chopsticks. “I should have wondered at his quick acceptance of the terms.”

“Indeed,” Byakuya hissed menacingly.

Renji laughed. “Ōta? That’s a laugh. Yeah, he was a capable administrator and he ran the place well enough for us, but that don’t make him captain-level.”

Byakuya’s arm rested on Renji’s thigh for a moment, “My family has very little understanding of how the Gotei is run. I’m also not sure how well it is known that you are in possession of bankai.”

Masama’s sudden intake of breath was certainly telling.

Before anyone could react to her, Hirako mumbled: “My father planned to give the Sixth to me.”

Renji wondered if his eyebrows had risen clear off his face. This was a hell of a surprise. “What did your daddy think I was gonna be doing? Sitting on my thumbs?”

“My father assumed that the ‘wife’ would go with the ‘husband.’” Her face burned bright pink, but Renji couldn’t tell if her flush was out of embarrassment or rage. 

And, if he was supposed to be insulted, Renji wasn’t really feeling it. Imagining him as the sort who---would what? Would give up soldiering just because Byakuya was out of the picture?--was so far off-base that it was laughable. Unless the guy meant that he figured he’d have to take out Renji to get to Byakuya? If so, that was pretty accurate, ‘wife’ moniker or not.

“Are you our enemy, cousin Hirako?” Byakuya’s expression was set like stone. His gray eyes sharp and as pointed as steel, and Renji noticed he was using that formal ‘royal we’ again. “Do you imagine our captaincy suits your ambitions? Does your Hataorimushi think you are ready to command in Senbonzakura’s place?”

Renji couldn’t help but make a derisive noise. _Try even getting the bastard to one knee!_

Hirako flapped her head in an emphatic ‘no.’ Just to be extra clear, she raised her hands in a giant ‘x.’ “This may come to a shock to you, cousin, but I don’t actually wish you any ill. I do not want someone to poison you in the middle of the night. I do not want the hassle of running a Division. What I want, is to be left alone to do my science. The problem is that from birth I have been a pawn in the Kuchiki power games. I have been pawn to her,” Hirako pointed at auntie Massey. She then gestured somewhere out beyond the room, “I have been my father’s pawn, and now, it seems, I am your pawn to be taken hostage.”

Renji tensed, expecting Byakuya to go ballistic. 

Instead, a slight crease appeared between Byakuya’s eyebrows and his expression softened. For some reason Renji couldn’t fathom, Byakuya gave his aunt Masama a long look before saying, “I’ve been a fool.” His eyes shifted to Hirako’s and he said, “I will not make the mistake my grandfather made. I will not underestimate a Kuchiki, simply because of her gender. Nor will be I stupid enough to make an enemy of her by standing in her way. Therefore, let us make a pact, Hirako Kuchiki. You will return to Academy as soon as possible… as my hostage.”

“What? How does that work,” Renji couldn’t stop himself from asking.

“I think I get it,” Shinobu said with an excited clap of his hands. “Hirako will be hostage in name only.”

“But she could be taken,” Masama said, horrified.

“No,” Byakuya never broke eye contact with Hirako, even as he answered Masama. “Hirako is an Academy cadet with shikai, and a Kuchiki. If she can promise that her allegiance is to us, then we must trust her, as we would any soldier, to defend herself.”

“Plus,” Renji muttered, “Good luck breeching Academy walls.”

“Exactly,” Byakuya nodded. “Academy is no doubt safer than Kuchiki manor, in many ways. Regardless, I will not make my grandfather’s mistakes. When we hobble our children for the ‘good’ of the clan, we poison our own well.” 

Renji snuck a glance at Masama after that little proclamation. Her lips were a thin, angry line, but there was something shining in her eyes, almost like pride. 

Byakuya’s focus remained on Hirako. “All I ask, Hirako, is that you make your way back to Academy secretly. Better that your father thinks you’re here under lock and key when he arrives.”

Hirako looked ready to jump up and leave immediately, but then she took a deep breath. Exchanging a look with Shinobu, she shrugged. “I can stay for the cherry blossom viewing. School will be out for the Hanami, anyway.” 

Renji knew she was making a compromise. There were no classes during Hanami, that much was true, but it was hardly empty. Hanami was one of the few holidays Renji didn’t really feel the difference in class. Sure, he had nowhere to go and a lot of cadets went ‘home’ for cherry blossom viewing, but just as many stayed to enjoy the Academy’s own showing. The mess hall closed up, but street vendors of all sorts moved in. Though Renji was chronically underfunded in his Academy years, Hanami was one of the few times he was able to make a little dosh beforehand. The grounds crew hired students willing to help set-up lanterns, sweep streets, trim grass, and generally get the place ‘festival ready.’ 

Byakuya gave Hirako a little nod of understanding. 

Things seemed to settle down after that. Masama stayed grumpy, though. Renji got the distinct impression she was unhappy with the idea of Hirako going back to Academy, despite Byakuya’s pointed speech about how he was trying to treat Hirako better than Ginrei had treated her. Of course, with Masama, maybe that was what was ticking her off. Everyone got a better deal than she had.

_Karma’s a bitch, ain’t it, Auntie Massey?_

Because, seriously, Masama brought most of the crap on her own head these days.

Renji took a long swallow of his sake, feeling the length of the day settle heavily on his shoulders. His eyelids felt leaden. It’d been a long day--a helluva day. He still wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about what he’d learned about Byakuya. Sadism. It was kind of a big word--mentally speaking anyway, one with lots of baggage attached to it. The reveal was both a huge shock and kind of… well, not exactly obvious, but the guy clearly enjoyed his end of all the spanking and whatnot, didn’t he? That had to come from somewhere.

Was it weird that Byakuya got off on someone getting whipped, like, for real? Well, maybe a little, but how different was it than Renji discovering that humiliation kind of did it for him? That sort of kink was the kind of stuff you only found out by accident, after all.

It helped explain Byakuya’s problems with consent, and, why he thought of it as a demon. Unchecked, being into other people’s pain was the kind of thing that could end up… well, like Gin, or Aizen.

No wonder Byakuya was so obsessed with honor. It was one way to keep himself under control. Too bad his family happily heaped repression on top of that, but the sadism stuff probably seemed scary and strange to them. No one wants their heir apparent to be the next Big Bad.

Even so. It was such a shame Yoruichi hadn’t been around more when Byakuya was going through this. Renji had a hard time imagining that she’d kink shame him. She would have gotten him the right books and maybe apprenticed him to some rope master right from the start!

Huh, there was an interesting Byakuya to imagine, the one Yoruichi got her claws in and raised away from the Kuchiki. 

Man, he’d be a completely different person, Renji thought, stealing a glance at his ever-stoic faced lover. Renji wondered if he’d even find a guy that open as attractive.

Now there’d be a twist, eh? If healthy, unrepressed Byakuya was a ‘meh.’If there were no chemistry without all the bullshit.

Nah, Renji reminded himself, giving Byakuya a long, lingering glance. Look at him. He was fucking gorgeous. That hair! Those cheekbones! No way Renji still wouldn’t have fallen straight into those deceptively strong arms.

Renji suppressed a yawn behind the back of his knuckles. 

Byakuya gave him a wan sympathetic smile. Once again, his hand slipped down to rest against Renji’s thigh. His palm was warm and stayed there much longer than Renji would have thought Byakuya would be comfortable with, especially in company. Hirako seemed to notice. Blushing, she turned her head away slightly, as though to afford them some privacy. Byakuya removed his hand then, but leaned in toward Renji, their shoulders touching, to whisper, “Dessert is next. We’ll make our excuses as soon after that as we can.”

Renji nodded. All this physical affection was nice. He wondered if Byakuya was feeling like, given the big revelation this afternoon, he had to show a little more love. Renji wasn’t going to complain. 

A night of snuggles sounded divine.

Another yawn threatened to push out, but he managed to hold it back. That was, if he could stay awake long enough.

#

When they were finally up in the master bedroom, Renji face-planted on his side of the bed. 

Byakuya fussed around, changing into bed clothes, removing his non-kenseikan headpiece thingie, brushing his hair--the usual stuff. All the while, he kept up a steady patter. “I do believe Hirako will be safest at Academy. I had no choice, anyway. Pushing her would only anger her and turn her heart against me.”

Struggling to keep his eyes open, Renji made an uh-huh noise into the pillow. Byakuya had shown a lot of wisdom with that decision, actually. Renji could understand the impulse to keep Hirako captive as a hostage, but winning her trust to act the part of a hostage was so much cleverer and more likely to be successful long term. Decisions like that highlighted the difference between captain and lieutenant. After all, Renji wasn’t sure, he’d have thought of that one.

“You’re right about the Hanami,” Byakuya continued. “It makes perfectly good sense for me to host it here. It’s a show of power, too. You would make a fine warlord, Renji.” Cracking open one eye, Renji caught the small smile that played on Byakuya’s lips for a moment. Gone in a flash, Byakuya returned to the serious business of brushing out his hair. “The trouble is I despise hosting big events. We only just rid this place of my birthday guests.”

“Mmmm,” Renji agreed, rolling over onto his back. His eyes stayed closed as he murmured, “Get the auntie on all that.”

“I’m sure Masama would enjoy all the fuss,” the grimace in Byakuya’s voice was evident, even before the deep exhalation of breath. “That’s the other part of this I can not stand.”

“Eh, I can run interference,” Renji said, finally letting out a muscle-popping yawn. “I’m acting Captain for another few days.”

“Ah, yes, finally. My sentence has nearly run its course.” 

Renji’s eyes opened when he felt the bed shift under Byakuya’s weight. They widened when Byakuya leaned in for a light kiss on the lips. Pulling away, Byakuya propped himself up on one elbow. His other finger lightly tapped Renji’s lower lip.

“I hear you made a fine captain. Will you be leaving me?”

Renji scoffed. “For what? Ain’t no open captaincies I can see. Once the Vizards came back, that ship sailed. Now I gotta wait for someone to die.”

Byakuya rolled over and pulled up the covers around his shoulders. “And you’ve already promised to go down fighting by my side, so it seems we’re stuck together.”

Realizing he was still in his uniform, Renji sat up and pulled off his clothes clumsily, letting them fall in a heap on the floor. Zabimaru was already in their usual place, standing guard at the entrance of the master suite, side-by-side with Senbonzakura. Byakuya watched Renji undress with sleepy, half-lidded eyes. 

“You look cute like that,” Renji noted, crawling under. “All sleepy-like. You always look so young.”

A crease appeared between Byakuya’s perfectly-shaped eyebrows. “And that’s a turn on?”

“Nah, not like that,” Renji smiled. “It’s just... usually, you seem so grim and standoffish.”

Now the eyebrows rose a little. “Grim? I see I’m being showered with compliments this evening. If this is your idea of a come-on, it needs work, Lieutenant.”

Renji chuckled. “Heh, you know my come-on is drunken poetry.”

“Ah, so it is,” Byakuya agreed fondly. 

“You looking for a come-on?” Renji wondered.

“Mmm,” Byakuya seemed to take a serious moment to consider. “Perhaps in the morning. I would consent to a cuddle this evening however.”

Renji opened his arms instantly. Byakuya scooched inward, awkwardly, but with some shifting of his own, they managed something that seemed comfortable and cozy. “You good?”

“Quite.”

Really? Well, Renji thought, this was certainly nice. One arm was actually wrapped around Byakuya’s waist. The other was tucked under the pillow. Byakuya had turned his back, but they were all spooned up, nice and tight. Renji’s nose was pressed into the top of Byakuya’s hair, and he was surrounded by the heady scent of jasmine and man. He breathed in deeply, and was surprised to feel Byakuya doing the same, relaxing into his embrace.

Miracle of miracles. Byakuya was learning to snuggle.

It’d only taken a year.

And it probably wouldn’t last all night. All the same, Renji held on to it as long as it lasted.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG that only took me forever. But, hey, another installment in time for Renji's birthday! (Aug. 31)


End file.
